


Get Help

by nhasablog



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: How exactly did Thor get Loki to agree to play “get help” to begin with?





	Get Help

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna delete my tumblr, so I'm posting a bunch of fics people have requested that never ended up here. I hope you like this! Feel free to unsubscribe to escape the email notifs lmao (but come back in, like, a week because ily)

Loki would never agree to keep up a game as ridiculous as “get help” if Thor hadn’t known exactly what methods to use to get him to comply. A poke here. A threatening wiggle of his fingers there. The proper execution just like he’d done the first time he’d come up with the game and Loki had refused. All familiar. All annoying as hell.

“Come on, don’t make me tickle you into it again.”

He could remember the various instances so clearly. Thor squeezing Loki’s side before they limped into whatever room they were trying to ambush. Thor toying with his neck to get him to agree with being thrown at their enemies. All brief. All merciful. Unlike the first time. Loki really couldn’t expect Thor to never be ruthless when he himself couldn’t be described in any other way.

Loki glared as best as he could, but Thor was not deterred. He rarely was. “That won’t be necessary.”

“You won’t be able to handle it, I know.”

It took everything in Loki not to challenge this, but he knew as well as Thor that it was true. Damn his stupid immortal body.

The first time, Thor had really done it though. Had pinned him and tortured his ribs and hips until Loki had agreed to play the stupid game with him, unaware that they would be playing it still several decades later.

“Don’t you think we’re too old for games?” he asked now, grasping at straws. Not in the mood to laugh hysterically in that moment.

Thor snorted. “Not if it helps us beat the bad guys.”

So they played “get help”, just like Thor knew they would.

Loki conveniently always overlooked the fact that he’d tried to tickle Thor first that very first time, realizing Thor was too into the idea to let it go. Loki had absolutely not wanted to get thrown at anyone, so he’d attempted to get his brother to change his mind in the only way he’d known how. Had trapped Thor against a wall and gone to town on his upper ribs, had done his very best to get his underarms.

He’d inconveniently forgotten that Thor was stronger, though.  _ Ridiculously  _ stronger.

And that had been his giggly and dramatic downfall. Cursed to a life of playing this stupid game, Loki semi accepted his fate (and complained about it the entire time, as one does).


End file.
